This invention is directed to a motor vehicle apparatus and a shock absorbing device for use thereon. More specially the invention is directed to a motorcycle or like vehicle and shock absorbing device for use thereon.
Most suspension mechanisms for motor vehicles and more particularly motorcycles utilize vertically mounted shock absorbers. The shock absorbers on motorcycles are generally located behind the motor at a location where they are substantially affected by heat build up due to the surroundings and that they are shielded from beneficial cooling air flow. Heat is a major cause of performance deterioration for shock absorbers. It is also desirable to have a "rising rate" shock absorbing system to provide a smooth ride coupled with protection from major bumps in the road. The rising rate system provides that a relatively large movement is required to move against the shock absorber resistance at the start while further movement due to a greater shock encounters a larger proportion of resistance for a smaller movement. Various linkage and shock absorbing mechanisms obstruct the mounting of storage bags of other containers on the sides of the rear tire. Using the present linkage systems it is not feasible to mount the shock absorbers at a lower height.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,805,717 to Trema, assigned to Elf France, a bracket construction for a motorcycle assembly is disclosed that includes spring-shock-absorber block 12 supported by connecting rigging 11 on the rear end connected to draw bars or rods 11 which are connected through screws 14 and 15. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,347,909 to Takemura, assigned to Honda, a pivotal seat arrangement is disclosed as well as shock absorber 24 connected to hinge brackets 8 and 9 through hinge pin 10 on the rear through swingable link 23 which is connected through bifurcated link 22 to the rear frame. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,463,964 to Takayanagi et al., also assigned to Honda, a rear suspension is disclosed including damper 132 connected through a link arm 129 and tension rod 130 with movement as shown in the shadow view of FIG. 7. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,948,543 to Mac Donald et al., a motorcycle suspension is disclosed showing horizontally disposed spring 26. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,076,271 to Doncque and 4,418,800 to Hess, suspension systems with vertically disposed shock absorbers are shown. In U.S. Pat. No 4,781,264 to Matsuzaki et al., assigned to Honda, a horizontally disposed cushioning unit for a motorcycle is disclosed. The positioning of spring shock absorber 33 and the linkage is typical of commercially available units.
None of the above devices and systems satisfy the needs described herein above and attain the objects provided herein below.